


Another Morning in Camelot

by Lullabylily



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Merlin episode 4x04. What if the alarm had sounded just a little bit later that morning...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Morning in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a comment fic at the time of season 4, for marguerite_26 "Merlin 4.04 fanservice fest".

Arthur woke up to the sight of Merlin pressing his stupid ear to a goblet. It took a few moments to process the image and make sense of his manservant's babbling. Finally he slowly moved his arm to gently pry the goblet from Merlin's fingers. Merlin loosened his grip easily and the goblet fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"You're not a morning person," Arthur stated. Then, not so gently, he grasped the fabric of Merlin's tunic to pull the man down on the bed with him. Merlin yelped in surprise. 

"So, tell me what exactly you are doing?" His face was mere inches away from Merlin and he could feel heat radiating off of him.

"W-what do you mean, my lord?"

Something snapped inside of Arthur. Merlin would not get away with crawling around his bed fully clothed pretending to look for woodworms! He shifted his body so he was lying on top of Merlin, the servant's slender sinking deeper into the pillows.

"What are you doing in my bed, _Merlin_." He bucked his hips experimentally, pressing his morning erection against Merlin's groin, finding proof of the man's arousal. Merlin moaned; a low and familiar sound. 

__Merlin's lips were soft and pliant when Arthur claimed them, his mouth eagerly letting in Arthur's tongue._ _

__"Too many clothes," Arthur complained after breaking the kiss. His fingers were tangled in Merlin's neckerchief._ _

__Merlin hummed in approval, the man's long fingers tracing the lines of Arthur's smallclothes, dipping into the sensitive skin._ _

__The neckerchief successfully pried away, Arthur pressed kisses against Merlin's collarbone. "Where were you last night, Merlin?"_ _

__Merlin arched his neck in response and Arthur did not need any more encouragement to kiss and suck the flushed skin._ _

__"I mean," Arthur stubbornly continued, "you grope my arse in front of the entire council..."_ _

__"I like your arse," Merlin said softly, squeezing Arthur's buttocks as if to prove his point._ _

__Arthur let out a breathless huff of laughter._ _

__"So I didn't think you needed an engraved invitation. Or imaginary woodworm."_ _

__Merlin squirmed underneath him. "Yeah... I just... Yes..." Merlin bucked, his cock jutting against Arthur's hipbone._ _

__It was _Merlin all over. Incoherent and urgent when he was close. And Arthur couldn't deny him; not when he looked so fucking beautiful writhing under Arthur's body. He could get his answer later.__ _

___Arthur found Merlin's cock easily, making quick work of the man's breeches. Merlin's sweaty palm was already tight around Arthur's erection._ _ _

___Before Arthur could think about getting oil to slick things a little, they were both too lost in the rhythm of stroking and sliding._ _ _

___Their kisses were wet and slow, they panted into each other's mouth, as they got closer to their climax._ _ _

___It hit him hard. All the things he'd imagined doing when he'd thought of Merlin spending the night in his bed: they'd barely touched the surface! But he was already coming, spilling over Merlin's hot fingers._ _ _

___Merlin groaned as he came; a low, uninhibited sound that made Arthur's body tingle._ _ _

___Coming down from the momentary high, Merlin was slumbering happily underneath him. It felt ridiculously perfect considering they both smelled of sex and sweat and Merlin was still wearing his shoes for Christ’s sake! And yet there it was._ _ _

___The alarm sounded. There it was indeed. Arthur sighed. Just another morning in Camelot._ _ _


End file.
